


Ненавижу

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Background Het, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, POV First Person, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Ненавижу её. Ненавижу за то, что отобрала тебя у меня. Ненавижу тебя. За то, что смог уйти. Ненавижу себя за то, что позволил тебе это сделать.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz/Heidi Klum





	Ненавижу

Ненавижу её. Ненавижу за то, что отобрала тебя у меня. Ненавижу тебя. За то, что смог уйти. Ненавижу себя за то, что позволил тебе это сделать.

…Все казалось лишь игрой. Идеальным вариантом для того, чтобы скрыть нашу с тобой действительно особенную связь. Она сама придумала легенду о красивом знакомстве и начала создавать историю любви… Любовь, которой не было. А ты все больше втягивался в это. В какой-то момент я и сам перестал понимать, где проходит граница.

Игра началась в конце той чёртовой зимы, а уже к середине осени ты стал все реже ночевать дома. Я знал. Не нужно никаких оправданий. Чертова фишка близнецовой связи. На душе противно, а по телу — истома… Ты ведь тоже ощущал это и не раз. Я сам не без греха. Но я разрывал все узы, если выбор был между кем-то другим и тобой. Ставить такие условия вообще было жестоко. Они не понимали, как много ты значишь. Я всегда выбирал тебя, Том.

Когда-то я сказал, что если влюблюсь, то перееду. Я соврал. Страдал ли я? Безусловно. Но я упивался этой драмой и черпал из неё вдохновение. А ты помог мне справиться. Ты был так счастлив, что я выбрал тебя. Но почему ты не выбрал меня? Мы могли остановить этот механизм. В любой момент. По крайней мере, я думал именно так. А потом…

Два хлестких слова, как удар поддых. «Я переезжаю». Ну и катись к черту. И пусть совсем рядом, все стало иначе. Очень удобно — приезжать к брату посреди ночи и трахать, когда тебе вздумается? С тобой я становился беззащитным. Я и отказать-то не мог, сам хотел до безумия. Один взгляд — и уносит. Сводит всё до боли. А в душе чернота. Ты не сделал выбор. Но ты уходил, а я умирал снова и снова. Назло тебе искал утешения в других. Хотел, чтобы тебе было больно… А ты улыбался через силу.

Год пролетел, второй начал отсчёт. Я слишком устал от этой тяжести. Она все давно поняла. Причину и следствие. И не стала закатывать сцен, когда застала нас в постели в её доме. И даже то, что в тот вечер я трахал тебя, не смутило ни капли. Ты любил эти редкие моменты, но слишком боялся признать. Лишь твои стоны, лишь затуманенные похотью глаза все выдавали. Тебе иногда нравилось быть слабым, ни за что не отвечать. Наверно, поэтому ты и поддался ей. Со мной всегда нужно было держаться роли старшего, но случалось, что и ты сдавался. И плевать, что меж нами всего десять минут. Так было с самых истоков, с тех пор, как мы осознали, что мы — это я и ты. Билл и Том. Двое, а не одно… Ты — начало всего. А я — за тобой… Хоть со стороны и казалось иначе. Кто теперь из нас тень? Кажется, я стал тенью самого себя. Тенью Билла, который верил в любовь. Тенью Билла, которого любили все. И самое главное — любил ты.

Я пью и обнимаю Стича. Только пёс этой ночью утешает меня. Смотрит своими умными глазами, все понимает, только не может сказать. Твой подарок. Откупиться хотел, родной? Не вышло… Просматриваю инстаграм. Всё так мило, до скрежета на зубах. Я сам неисправимый романтик. Душа просит любви, но градусы диктуют другое.

Не помню, как набираю первый попавшийся номер. Найдется много желающих утолить мою печаль и свою жажду страсти. Наутро лишь смятая постель. Снова один. Мне не было хорошо. Но на какой-то миг мне не было плохо. Звоню. Не отвечаешь. Занят чем-то более важным.

Ты приедешь без предупреждения. Зажмешь, не дойдя до спальни. Я не хочу так. Хочу любить тебя и чувствовать твою любовь. Но раз такой возможности нет, приходится довольствоваться тем, что ты можешь подарить мне.

Усмехаешься, не найдя смазку. Да, прошлая ночь была долгой… Пусть будет немного больно. Я хочу этой боли с тобой. Неужели так и не признаешь, что ни с кем тебе не было так, как со мной? Я всегда признавал.

— Билл, я…  
— Не говори…

Я не хочу слышать признаний, если ты не останешься. Просто вытрахай всю душу из меня. Выпей меня до дна. Добавляю свои царапины на твою спину. Шипишь. Попал по вчерашним. Перекрыть хочется. Целуешь. Зачем? Чтоб я умирал от нахлынувшей нежности?

Смотрю в глаза. Хочется сказать…

— Том. Я тебя…

«Ненавижу». Но я не могу. Слова застывают на выдохе. Уходишь. Я не прошу остаться.

Набираю старый почти забытый номер. Недоступен. Оставляю автоответчику послание. А ведь он был прав. Жаль, что от этого никому не легче.

Не позвонит. Я выбрал брата. Я поставил точку. Но иногда хочется перемотать пленку. Если бы я сам ушел, было бы не так больно. Том бы смог жить той самой «нормальной жизнью», о которой все говорят. А у меня все равно «ненормально». Мне только прятаться по углам.

Ненавижу себя. Я разрушил все, позволив тебе заиграться. А ты добил. Но её я ненавижу больше. Кидаю дротики в старый постер. Легче не становится. На счёт три я успокоюсь и…

Звоню тебе первым.  
— Том, ты приедешь сегодня?  
Я снова сдался.


End file.
